Sepotong Es Loli
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Es loli yang bisa di bagi dua, di dalam potongan tersebut, tersimpan kenangan yang membuatnya lupa segalanya, dan dengan potongan itu pula, seseorang berhasil mengingatkannya kembali dengan apa yang ia lupakan. Sebuah fic untuk One True Pairing saya.


Naruto bukan punya saya. ( = =)

Dan saya males pake grand opening seperti biasa.

Don't Like Don't Read aja dah dengan warning OOC.

* * *

Es loli.

Sebuah makanan dingin yang manis, dengan dua ujung yang bisa di belah menjadi dua dan di peruntukan untuk dua orang.

Sebuah makanan manis, yang menyisakan banyak kenangan bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki terhadap Jiraiya.

Es loli yang baru saja di belinya dari sebuah toko di pinggir jalan, kini ia belah menjadi dua. Naruto hanya duduk termengu, memandangi es loli yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, es loli di tangan Naruto meleleh, menetes ke atas tanah, di bawah tempat duduk yang ia duduki.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku minta satu."

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu, suara merdu nan lembut, yang sangat cocok untuk seorang perempuan muda yang cantik jelita dengan kulit putih mulus tidak ternoda sedikitpun. Rambutnya yang merah menyala tapi indah tidak ternia, tergerai di belakang tubuhnya, dan matanya yang hanya terlihat seperti garis lurus, yang menyimpan harta karun tentang orang seperti apa sang ratu cantik jelita tersebut itu.

Naruto menoleh tidak merespon, membuat bibir merah sang wanita tersebut sedikit maju kedepan, membuatnya sangat imut jika Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

"Sini, buat aku saja!"

Wanita tersebut mengambil paksa es loli yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan kiri Naruto. Tangannya yang kecil dan lembut tidak tersangka memiliki tenaga yang kuat untuk dapat mencabut es loli tersebut dari tangan salah satu shinobi terkuat di dunia. Dan dengan paksa.

Mata Naruto kini melebar, es loli yang menjadi simbol _memento_ dari Jiraiya kini berada di tangan orang lain, tangan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kembalikan."

Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir wanita itu, karena akhirnya dia dapat mendapatkan reaksi dari Naruto.

"Tidak mau."

Dengan leletan lidah kearah Naruto, wanita itu mulai menjilati es loli yang berada di genggamannya. Esnya yang sudah mulai mencair karena terlalu lama di diamkan di udara kini mulai menetes kearah tangannya, dengan perlahan, wanita itu memasukan es loli tersebut kedalam mulutnya, dan mulai merasakan sensasi dingin dari es itu dan melenguh dengan nikmat.

Alis Naruto kini berkedut hebat, pertama, ada wanita yang tidak di kenal mengambil es lolinya dengan paksa, dan kedua, wanita yang sama, kini memakan es loli tersebut, yang menjadi simbol _memento_ dia dan Jiraiya di depan kedua matanya. Apa wanita ini ingin dia rasengan?

"Slurp, slurp, glek. Punyamu mencair tuh." Wanita itu menunjuk kearah es loli Naruto yang hanya tinggal setengahnya, sisa cairan yang dulu pernah menjadi es loli tersebut kini memenuhi tangan dan tanah di bawah Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu?" Dengan sedikit muram karena tidak bisa merasengan wanita tersebut, Naruto memasukan es loli yang mencair setengahnya itu kedalam mulutnya, lidahnya merasakan sensasi dingin yang berbeda dengan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

'Aneh, biasanya tidak seenak ini.'

Bibir wanita itu melebar sedikit, menjadi senyum yang sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya karena melihat Naruto yang seakang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Lebih enak 'kan?"

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju kepada wanita itu, dengan mulut masih penuh dengan es loli, Naruto bertanya kepada wanita yang menjadi tanda tanya dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya yang masih tersumpal es loli, wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Fufufu, itu mudah. Karena es loli, memang seharusnya di nikmati berdua."

Jawaban itu seperti _kirin_ menyambar Naruto di siang bolong. Sudah berapa lama dia menikmati es loli sendirian? Dengan tatapan kosong tanpa nyawa di sebuah bangku yang sama kosongnya. Tidak akan ada Jiraiya lagi untuk datang dan mengambil atau membelikannya lagi es loli, tidak akan ada Jiraiya lagi yang akan memberikan potongan es loli tersebut kepadanya.

Dan setetes airmata pun jatuh dari ujung mata Naruto.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak menangis!"

Jawaban terisak-isak Naruto tentu saja membuat pernyataan Naruto tidak bisa di terima.

"Aku mungkin sipit, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas!"

Wanita itupun duduk di samping Naruto yang masih melumat es lolinya dengan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Ayo, coba ceritidakan padaku."

Dengan tatapan penuh pengertian, Naruto akhirnya mengaguk, menganggap bahwa ia bisa menceritidakan tentang hidupnya yang keras sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki kepada orang tidak di kenal ini.

"Aku… Hidup selalu sendiri. Semenjak kecil hingga dewasa. Jarang ada teman dalam hidupku. Dan pertama mesum itu, Jiraiya adalah satu-satunya orang bisa aku anggap sebagai teman."

Naruto mengigit habis semua es loli yang ada di mulutnya, menyisakan stik es loli masih masih bersarang di mulutnya.

"Hari-hari kami saat latihan 2 tahun di luar Konoha sungguh indah, dan es loli ini, adalah salah satu hadiah yang ia berikan untukku. Mungkin tidak seberapa bagi orang lain karena hanya berharga beberapa ryo, tetapi untukku, setiap aku memakan es loli seperti ini, hal yang aku rasa pada hari itu kembali lagi."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, memandang wajah sang wanita yang sepertinya terasa tidak asing lagi.

"Lalu dia meninggal, mati untuk melindungiku, dengan gagah berani, melindungi muridnya dari muridnya yang lain. Dan semenjak saat itu, aku selalu memotong es loli tersebut, berharap jika seorang pertapa genit kembali dan mengambilnya dari tanganku. Tetapi makin hari, rasa es loli ini berubah menjadi rasa yang tidak spesial lagi, mungkin kau benar tentang hal es loli yang enak jika di makan berdua, tetapi aku tidak punya siapapun untuk berbagi."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Teman? Ya, mungkin mereka teman, tetapi saat perang ninja ke empat berakhir, tidak ada dari seorangpun dari mereka yang mempedulikanku, dan aku tidak akan memberikan es loli yang berhargaku kepada semua orang."

"Lalu mengapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?" Kini wanita itu bertanya.

"Kau mencurinya dariku." Tatapan marah dari Naruto yang bisa membuat shinobi berpengalaman tidakut tidak ada gunanya untuk wanita itu.

"Walaupun aku sendiri juga kaget, ada seseorang yang berani mengambil es loli dariku, kupikir aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi karena Jiraiya datang." Nadanya kini berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang Naruto yang sedang duduk, lengannya di pakai untuk mendekap leher Naruto dan kepalanya berada di atas kepala Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah sendirian seumur hidupmu."

Perkataan wanita itu membuat Naruto heran, siapa dia berani untuk berkata itu kepadanya?

"Ada seseorang yang selalu bersamamu semenjak kau lahir, dia pulalah yang selalu menjagamu, menyembuhkanmu saat kau sakit dan mengobatimu saat kau luka, kadangkala memberikanmu kekuatan yang kadang kau tidak menyadarinya ataupun kau tidak menyukainya."

Naruto merasakan bahwa ia telah melupakan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, sangat dekat sampai tidak sadar keberadaannya.

"Kau selalu menganggap dirimu sendirian, walau sebenarnya kau tidak pernah sendirian karena ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sisimu, selalu, hingga akhir hayatmu."

Tangan Naruto dengan tidak sadar memegangi perutnya, dengan mata terpejam seakan-akan sedang sakit perut karena makan es terlalu banyak.

"Yah~, es lolinya habis."

Sepasang mata sipit wanita itu kini terbuka lebar, menampilkan iris berwarna merah ruby dan dengan pupil vertikal.

"Potong saja sebuah es loli, jika ingin aku datang kepadamu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

Dan dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi, rasa dekapan di tubuh Narutopun menghilang, dan wanita cantik berambut merah yang berdiri di belakangnyapun ikut menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan stik es loli di tangan dan senyuman semringah di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya… Kyuubi."

* * *

Omake

* * *

"GRAAAAAAAAWR!"

Kyuubi mengamuk di segel Naruto, kesembilan ekornya berayun kesana kemari, tangan dan kaki Kyuubi sibuk memukul kesana kemari di dinding alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"Kyuubi! Ada apa!?"

Pertanyaan Narutopun tidak di jawab, hanya geraman dan raungan lebih keras yang di lepaskan oleh Kyuubi.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAWRR!"

Dengan sebuah raungan keras, sesuatu berhasil keluar dari mulut Kyuubi.

Dan itu salah satu gigi taringnya.

Dan dengan itu pula Kyuubi tidak mengamuk lagi.

"Kyuubi—"

"Berisik."

Kyuubi hanya menutup mukanya karena malu, karena setelah di beri banyak es loli oleh Naruto, salah satu taringnya mulai sakit karena makan-makanan yang manis dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyabutnya. Dan sakit gigi itu sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari sakit hati.

Siapa mengira sang Kyuubi no Kitsune bisa sakit gigi?

* * *

Saya tahu ini stinx, tetapi setidaknya saya masih loyal sama satu-satunya OTP saya di FNI.

Dan yang mengira OTP saya NaruKushi… Anda salah besar karena yang asli itu NaruFemKyuu.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


End file.
